x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Mutato
The Great Mutato was a genetic creation of Dr. Francis Pollidori and the "monster" from the eyes of Izzy Berkowitz, Shaineh Berkowitz, and the townspeople of Indiana. It was played by Chris Owens. Conflict with Shaineh Berkowitz .]] Mulder and Scully began an investigation upon receiving a letter describing in great detail the key events involved with an alien abduction. The woman who wrote the letter, Shaineh Berkowitz, had been watching The Jerry Springer Show when a mysterious entity entered her home, knocked her out with gas, and then impregnated her. Mulder and Scully began investigating, but her description of the intruder was not so much alien as it was based on a comic book entitled The Great Mutato written by her son, Izzy Berkowitz. Izzy agreed to show the real Great Mutato to Mulder and Scully and led them to a remote clearing where they laid out peanut butter sandwiches as bait. Mrs. Berkowitz had discovered all of the peanut butter in her house missing after the incident in addition to hearing Cher music. Sure enough, The Great Mutato appeared to eat the sandwiches, but was scared away by the agents, who attempted to pursue him into the woods. However, they encountered Old Man Pollidori, who told them that there was no 'monster' to be found and the agents left. Izzy, meanwhile, recorded conversations between Mulder and Scully and, very soon, the town believed that they would be on the Jerry Springer Show and were very enthusiastic about Mulder and Scully being there. However, the agents met Dr. Pollidori and learned of his bizarre science experiments involving genetic invention and creation that resulted in mutant flies of his own design. Mulder and Scully believed that Pollidori thought of himself as some sort of Dr. Frankenstein and that the The Great Mutato was his creation. 's song.]] Armed with this theory, the agents were sure that the so-called monster was nothing more than a horrific human experiment. Word spread that the monster was supposedly a hoax and the town's appearance on Jerry Springer would not happen, resulting in a furious backlash against the agents. The townspeople set out to prove the existence of the monster, who had impregnated yet another woman - Pollidori's wife, Elizabeth. Outraged at this turn of events, Dr. Pollidori sought his father and murdered him. As it turned out, Old Man Pollidori had been giving shelter to The Great Mutato in his barn, protecting and taking care of him after his son created the being. With Pollidori dead, The Great Mutato was devastated and buried him in the barn. Mulder and Scully went to find Old Man Pollidori, but instead found a reporter and The Great Mutato himself. They were just in time, as a mob on townsfolk armed with torches and pitchforks descended upon Pollidori's home and burned the barn to the ground. Discovery and Resolution and Dana Scully helping The Great Mutato escape from the mob]] At the urging of Dr. Pollidori, the mob turned its attention to the monster. The townspeople looked in horror and grief upon The Great Mutato, whose face was disfigured beyond even recognition as a living human - there were two mouths, three eyes, and numerous lumps and folds of flesh. Quietly, The Great Mutato begged for acceptance and love from the people whose lives he wished he could know. He mentioned his love of Cher (he had a shrine dedicated to her in the basement) and how she loved a disfigured boy in the film Mask. The townspeople were taken aback by The Great Mutato, and pitied him. Izzy Berkowitz even declared that he was no monster at all, despite the incensed ranting of Dr. Pollidori.njmbhb , Dana Scully, and The Great Mutato watching Cher perform Walking in Memphis.]] As Dr. Pollidori was arrested for the murder of his father, Mulder and Scully were unsure what to do about The Great Mutato. Sympathizing with his sad story, they surprised the Great Mutato by taking him to a Cher concert, where he had more fun than ever before. Before the night was out, Cher asked The Great Mutato to dance with her while she was still singing her song. Shocked by her offer, The Great Mutato held Cher's hand and walked with her to the dance floor without saying a word. TXF: "The Post-Modern Prometheus" Category:Beings and creatures Category:Mutants